


Dreams

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: House of a WaxCharacter: VincentRelationship: Vincent/readerRequest: Hello! Can you write a fic with Vincent Sinclair with his s/o riding him? Like, its nighttime and Vincent or the s/o can't sleep, so slow SeXuAl riding ensues. And they zonked out. Your fics are great! Thanks!
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair/Original Character(s), Vincent Sinclair/You
Kudos: 104





	Dreams

It was late when you heard the front door open. Bo’s voice travelled through the house, which you were grateful for. You heard him speaking to Vincent as they both returned from the chase.  
The problem with Vincent being near mute was that it was hard to determine if the door opening was him or someone running.   
You had made the mistake of assuming it was him one too many times and it wasn’t a mistake you would make again.   
but Bo was loud enough to calm any anxiety you had.   
Lying in the bed, you looked to the clock. It was well past midnight and despite coming to bed over two hours ago, you couldn’t sleep.   
Not without Vincent.   
Footsteps in the hallway make you look to the door, hoping it was him.   
So when the door opened, you couldn’t help but smile.   
Vincent slips into the room. You could tell whatever had happened had been draining on him, considering how his shoulders slouched and his feet dragged across the floor as he came in. His mask was already off and on the side.   
Apparently, Vincent was sure you would be asleep. He quietly slipped out of his clothes, not bothering to go for a shower or even put on his PJs. Instead, he crawled onto his side of the bed in just his boxers, slipping below the covers.   
You instantly sat up and moved closer to him, meeting him with a kiss. you felt him tense, probably afraid he had woke you up.   
“I couldn’t sleep without you here.” You mumbled, nuzzling into his neck as you pressed soft kisses to the area. He smiled softly, rubbing your arm a little as he lay back, bringing you down with him.   
his arm tugged you closer, so you were pressed against his side.   
You didn’t ask about the night, you could see whatever had happened was something he probably didn’t have the energy to convey to you right now.   
a dirty thought slipped into your mind as he stifled a small moan as you nibbled on his earlobe of his good side. He had insisted that he sleep closest to the door, which also meant that his good side was facing you. You didn’t know if he done this to protect you or to try hid his disfigured face where possible, considering you didn’t allow the mask on in the bedroom.   
Vincent couldn’t just turn off when coming to bed. He normally took a little bit to settle down before he could sleep. Which gave you a window of opportunity.   
“And now you’re here, I cant sleep.” You playfully take the lob of his ear in between your teeth, before realising it and pulling back.   
the small smile that pulled at Vincent’s lips told you that he was up for whatever you seemed to have in mind. He always was.   
sitting up to lean on your elbow, you placed a hand on his chest, you slowly slide your hand down his torso until you were skimming just above his boxers.   
Vincent was not a difficult man to get into the mood. In fact, the moment you touched him with any type of sexual reference, he was ready and eager to please you.   
“You’ll need to take these off.” You look at him, biting your lower lip.   
Vincent sat up so quick, he nearly headbutted you as he pulled the boxers off, kicking them to the floor. You couldn’t help but smile at how eager he always was for you.   
Slipping off your panties, you straddled his hips.   
His hard member was pressed between his stomach and you, and he instantly growled at the contact. Vincent rutted his head slightly, his hands grabbing at your nightgown.   
A silent plea.   
You slowly pulled the nightgown off, wiggling your hips more than you normally would to provide him with a little friction.   
Vincent pushed himself to sit up, making you almost fall backwards, but his arms locked around you.   
He pulled you down into a kiss.   
Vincent was slow, methodical in everything he did. And that extended to the bedroom.   
His lips moved against yours, his hands trailing up and down your bare back and sides, but he kept your bare front pressed against his own.   
your fingers trailed up his broad shoulders to his neck and into his hair before retreating and starting again.   
Sometimes, you saw the more primal side of the man. The one which could be a murderer when needed.   
You’d be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy the fast, rough sex as much as the slow lovemaking. It was a nice different, but these moments certainly meant more.   
Sitting up on your knees, you reach between you both and gently take his cock, pumping it a few times with your hand before lining it up with your entrance.   
As he slid into you, you shuddered, biting your lower lip in a failing attempt to stifle your moans. You tried to take a breath in, but the feeling of being so full was overwhelming. Like when you step out into a cold wind and you just cant breath the a few seconds.   
your nails dug into his shoulders a little, but Vincent always seemed to enjoy a small amount of pain. As long as it wasn’t near his face, he liked the scratch marks on his back and front.   
He contributed it to the times he had been prepping a body, seeing the obvious signs of lovemaking, and yearning for someone to do that to him. God, he would do anything his partner would want if they would just want him in return.   
So, the morning after your first night together, when you had noticed his back and apologised profusely with red cheeks, he had had to check what you meant. When he saw the fading red lines on his back, it all began to feel real to him. It wasn’t just a dream.   
Vincent would certainly be looking for marks tomorrow as part of him told himself that this was a dream. He had came home and passed out beside you in bed.   
But his body ached with pleasure as he thrusted upwards.   
the trust bought you back into the moment as you look at him. Biting your lower lip, you press both your hands to his chest. Pushing him back, he obliged as you leaned down with him.   
“let me take care of you tonight.” You whisper to him. As he nods, you kiss him and playfully take his lower lip between your teeth for a few seconds before releasing him and sitting up.   
painfully slower, you rise yourself up, pausing for a moment before taking him all again. Vincent throws his head back, and you feel his legs move.. Glancing behind you, you could see the muscles were tense, his toes curled at the sensation.   
turning your attention back to Vincent, you set a slow speed. It wasn’t one to drive you both to orgasm, but purely to just enjoy each others bodies for a moment.   
Your head falls back, eyes closing as you arch your back, taking every inch of him you could. With each bounce, the friction made your toes curl as well.   
you felt his hands on your thighs, silently begging you to go a little faster. Opening your eyes, you saw he was staring intently at you. In your lost lust, you had unintentionally put on a show for him, one which seemed to rile him up even more.   
Biting your lower lip, you fulfil his request.   
A groan leaves his throat as he struggles to keep himself still for you. He was so used to being in control, of controlling your pleasure, so when you took control it always felt alien to him. But he loved it.   
He loved watching you pleasure yourself with him. He loved seeing that you wanted him as much as he wanted you. Vincent tried to give you everything he had to keep you by his side. So when you stayed by his side on your own, it was almost too much for him. Like a dream he never wanted to wake from.   
And now, with you bouncing on his cock, the moonlight allowing him to see your body in the dark, it drove him near crazy.   
“Vincent.” You moan sweetly, nails digging into his chest as you gasped for air.   
Vincent, driven by your moans, allowed his hips to trust upwards, meeting your bounces and managing to increase your speed.   
You might have managed to hold on for a little while longer, to deny yourself the bliss of your orgasm, if you hadn’t felt his nails digging into your thighs, drawing your attention to his intense eyes. His mouth hung open, panting as every single muscle in his body seemed tense and ready to explode.   
Your self control snapped as your orgasm claimed you.   
Arching your back, you sunk deep onto him, your walls pulsing around him with no regard for his own self control which shattered with yours, forcing him to cum at the same time as you.   
he managed to give a few thrusts upwards, draining himself as you moaned with every thrust, feeling overstimulated.   
When his hips stop, you collapsed on his chest. His arms instantly locked around you, making sure you were okay. Your head rested on his chest, and his heart was pumping so fast in his chest, matching your own.   
As you came down from your high, your body now felt heavy and tired.   
Sitting up, you manage to crawl off his lap without your arms or legs giving out but the second you were on your side, you allowed yourself to sink into the mattress. Your eyes were heavy, to the point that your vision was a little blurry as you tried to stay awake a little while longer.   
You felt Vincent pulling the sheet over your legs, pausing at your thighs. Managing to take yourself up for a moment, you glance down and see the red lines left from when he had been holding onto you for dear life.   
You wondered what the problem was, looking to Vincent. Instantly, you saw shame and fear in his eyes as he glanced to you and instantly dropped your gaze. As if he thought he had crossed a line.   
You grabbed the sheet and pulled it up over you both, cuddling into him.   
“I think you’re due me a few markings too by now.” You giggle, kissing his good cheek to show you weren’t angry or upset. If anything, it showed you that he was getting more comfortable with you. You placed your hand on his chest just over his head, rubbing small circles with the tips of your fingers to sooth him a little. It seemed to work.   
Vincent instantly relaxed at your words, letting out a breath he had been holding. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, trying his best to stay awake until you were asleep. He always did. It was his little way of protecting you.   
He waited until he heard your breathing slow, your fingers no longer running small, soothing circles on his chest. It was only then that he allowed his own eyes to fall shut.   
His body seemed to crave sleep now, and he felt himself drifting off just as quickly as you had. He still couldn’t 100% convince himself you weren’t a dream. At least, not till morning.


End file.
